bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Slippery Submarine
A really good tower to just being there. For early game, it's really cheap. For mid game, it has that weird upgrade which allows it to shoot basically anywhere. For late game, it one shots ZOMGs. As like any other vanilla tower, I say it's time to make an anti assasin trifecta version. Base Stats Costs 430 on easy. Upgrade limit is 14 on easy, 13 on medium, 8 on hard, 8 on impoppable. Range is 85 pixels. Particles: +2 pierce darts with 1 layer destruction power which home into an enemy. Cannot destroy lead/camo. Can destroy MOAB class bloons. Attack Speed is 39. Only placable on water. Upgrades 1. Barbed Darts: Costs 355. 20% Bloons shall get caught on the dart and be thrown to an earlier point of the map. 2. Advanced Intel: '''Costs 425. As well as having your own range, you now have the other towers' ranges. You can also pop what that tower in their range can pop. Ex. Ninja monkey and camo, or bomb tower and lead. '''3. Submerge and Support: Costs 425. Gains a new priority which submerges the submarine, not allowing him to attack, but allowing to reveal and remove camo status from bloons in the sub's range. 4. Bloontonium Reactor: '''Costs 2125. Requires Submerge and Support. Now submerging makes cooldowns get reduced by 15% or makes regen bloons into regular bloons. Both with their own priorities. May upgrade again for half price to get both priorities as one, but still counts as an upgrade. '''5. Twin Guns: '''Costs 380. Shoots two darts at once. '''6. Airburst Darts: Costs 635. Airburst darts split into 3 darts when hitting a bloon. 7. Ballistic Missile: Costs 1275. Shoots a missile every 60 frames which always hits a random target. Does x5 damage to Ceramic and MOAB class bloons. Also normally destroys 2 layers. 8. First Strike Capability: Costs 17000. Requires Ballistic Missile. Ability. Deals 16,200 damage to the largest bloon (or moab class bloon) on screen. Cooldown is 60 seconds. 9. Anti Air Missiles: '''Costs 3240. Requires Ballistic Missile. Missiles now shoot extremely high in the air, which now only hurts moab class bloons, and does 50 damage to moab class bloons. '''10. Mobility: '''Costs 3400. Requires Bloontonium Reactor: Now moves around the water part of the map. Range is increased by 30 pixels. Now also fires regularly so it can always be submerged. '''11. Airburst Crowd Destroyer: '''Costs 4000. Requires Airburst Darts. Disallows Ballistic Missile. Now shoots out a circle of 20 darts after hitting one bloon. '''12. MOAB High Level Warning System: '''Costs 6500. Requires Twin Guns. When targeting a moab, he shoots at 10x the speed. When hitting regular bloons, he shoots half his speed. '''13. Safe Delivery: Costs 3450. Requires a Banana Farm. First, target a banana farm within 300 pixels. Then, the submarine shall now collect all of fruit from it, for 5$ more, when he does. 14. Heating System: Costs 2240. Now includes a new priority system, which is on top of the regular one. It's a bar which you can change from left to right. The left side makes it fire at half it's speed, but the more you go right, the faster it hits, along with extra range. Max being 3x the range, along with 3x the attack speed. However, after you go farther right of the middle of bar, the submarine shall now collect heat. For everytime it hits a bloon, it shall collect 1 heat. You can see how much it's heated as a small indicator next to it. If it reaches full, the tower shall explode. However, anything before that shall allow it to fire normally. If you make the bar go left, it cools down the submarine everytime it fires by 1 heat. 15. The Submarine's Great Crew: '''Costs 3250. Now has 8 independantly firing straight darts, which pop 3 bloons each, one layer at a time. Their attack speeds are all different, ranging from 100 to 15. You get priorities for all of them. '''16. The Cold Fusion Missile: Costs 13,000. Ability. Freezes the largest bloon on screen, until it pops into its next layer. This includes MOAB class bloons. Also, bloons behind it shall not be able to get through, and they'll stay still until that bloon in front is unfrozen. 17. Magic Submarine Ammunition: Costs 14500. Turns range into an entire lights show. Randomly colored magic bullets which pierce through anything flies all throughout it the range in many patterns, including an 8 prong explosion, a fireworks style triangle bullet spree, a 6 bullet shoot out, or a spiral bullet spree. These effects happen randomly. 18. Circle Harpoons: Costs 4320. Shoots a harpoon, which curves in a circle, but goes forward in a general direction. It's 50 pixels long, 10 pixels wide, and does 11x the damage to moab classes and ceramic bloons. It goes completely accross the map. The circle it goes around would be 50 pixels, going around 20 pixels per 30 frames. It does 1 layer otherwise. 19. The Gigantic Harpoon Cannon: Requires Circle Harpoons. Costs 13000. (Not an ability.) Whenever a MOAB comes on screen, a harpoon is chucked into every 30 frames. It takes 5 pops of damage, and after a certain amount of harpoons go into, it shall be reeled in. For MOABs, it takes 6 harpoons to reel it in. For BFBs, it takes 18 harpoons to reel it in. For DDTs, it takes 17 harpoons to reel it in. For ZOMGs, it takes 100 harpoons to reel it in. When reeled in, they are destroyed. Persistant Upgrades 1. Fire Speed: Every 1200 bloons popped, you may upgrade its attack speed by 1 frame. Max is 20. 2. Homability: Every 1150 bloons popped, you may upgrade its particle speed by 1 pixel per frame. Max is 10. 3. Range: Every 1230 bloons popped, you may ugrade its range by 10 pixels in radius. Max is 8. Kadapunny1 (talk) 01:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers